How Much?
by MrsMCM
Summary: Jack/Ianto Smut-fic Spoilers for"Fragments" Haven't seen it yet? Then this probably won't make sense. Ianto said he loved the coat, Jack wants to see just how much. Part of the Candlelight and Weevils Series.


_A/N: Dedicated to Jean B. Fellow Torchwood Addict, and Janto Enthusiast! All the plot bunnies were spawned from one not quite innocent comment made. Thanks Jean, I owe you one!_

_I have to admit, being a Coat Porn Addict myself, I had more than my usual fair share of fun writing this one. I can only imagine what your responses might be...  
_

_This story as is rated "**M**" for Marisa… Please note that it is not suitable for young readers, or anyone who is put off by the idea of two extremely gorgeous men in a very sexual setting. Also, those who are easily offended by the inclusion of one said gorgeous man's coat in aforementioned sexual situation would do best to steer clear of this story. There is absolutely no point to writing this, with the exception of feeling a need to put a few rampaging plot bunnies to rest, and to appease those of us who have a fan girl of a slightly more mature mind. Please also note that the author of this story is not making any money off of it, and if she was, she would be using it to move to Cardiff to meet her future husband. Please consider yourself warned. Thank you._

ETA: Thanks to "mj" who noticed the error, this story has now been edited. Thanks!

* * *

**How Much?**

"Ianto, can I see you for a minute?" Jack called out, his tone light. Ianto frowned. The Captain was sounding very peculiar this evening, and it hadn't escaped Ianto's notice when the others all somehow 'mysteriously' decided to go home relatively on time tonight.

"Did you need something, sir?" Ianto asked, adding the 'sir' just to stir things. He'd grown accustomed to calling his lover 'Jack' when they were alone, and 'Sir' or 'Captain' when they weren't. It was also a good way for Ianto remind Jack that they were at work. Jack needed to be reminded a lot.

"Yes, Ianto… I had a question."

"Of course." Ianto smiled slightly, figuring this was going to be another proposition, Harkness-Style.

"How much do you love my coat?" Jack asked casually. Too casually, in Ianto's opinion.

"What?"

"You've told me you loved my coat. How much?" Ianto was beyond confused, but refused to allow Jack the pleasure of having pulled one over on him.

But then it all came flashing back in a rush. He'd said those words to Jack multiple times over the years, but wondered if their latest traverses might have triggered something. Ianto walked over to sit in the chair opposite Jack's desk.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the alien and the invisible cloth, would it?" he asked, just as casually, and Jack grinned.

"Hey, he had some pretty nice stuff for sale. It's not his fault that the Humans on this planet hadn't evolved enough to see it."

"Jack," Ianto sighed, "The only thing for sale was humiliation for the gullible people who purchased from him. So what if it was real? They couldn't see it, and by telling other people that only 'truly enlightened folks' could… well, that just makes more work for the mental hospitals."

"Thank goodness we stopped them all before spending too much time in public." Jack chuckled, "Otherwise the police probably would have wanted us to explain."

"Yes, and the excuse of a 'Prideful Bodies Parade' was rather flimsy as there were only about four of them, and they weren't anywhere near one another." Ianto pointed out.

"Hey, we got the indecent exposure charges dropped, and I think that the experience will cause those four people to think twice about who they buy things from in the future." Jack retorted defensively. Ianto smiled, relieved to have moved Jack away from the topic of the coat.

"But you're changing the subject, Ianto." Jack said, smiling perversely, as if he'd read Ianto's thoughts.

"Why do you want to know how much I love your coat?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Jack trailed off momentarily, his blue eyes flicking to the coat rack in the corner of the office. "You might like to wear it sometime."

Ianto was surprised, to say the least. He'd never expected anything like this. A flirty comment, sure, a proposition to 'work late', of course. But an offer to wear Jack's coat? It would never have crossed his mind. He knew how much Jack loved the coat, and knew that he never went anywhere without it. So to let Ianto wear the coat was quite an honor, and a novel experience. Even so… this was Jack…

"What's the catch?" Ianto asked, and Jack's grin grew even wider.

"No catch. You get to wear the coat for one night."

"One night? And you're just going to let me wear it?" Ianto looked down over his ensemble. The navy blue would look stunning with the pale blue shirt he'd worn today, but he wasn't sure the styles would mesh right.

"I'm not sure…" Ianto prevaricated, "Don't you think it would clash with my suit?"

"Absolutely not!" Jack adamantly protested. "I know a guy who wears a long brown overcoat with every suit he owns, and he's almost as handsome as you!" Ianto felt the stain of a blush creep up his cheeks. He was getting excited about the prospect of trying on Jack's coat, and he could tell the Captain knew it.

"So go on then." Jack cajoled, "You only get to wear the coat for one night… why waste it in talk?"

"All right." Ianto got to his feet, and lifted the coat from the rack. A light waft of Jack's scent came at him, and Ianto gave in to the temptation to inhale deeply. 51st Century pheromones, Jack had called it, and Ianto couldn't get enough. He carefully slipped the coat across his shoulders, intending to slide his arms into the sleeves, when Jack called out from across the room.

"Hold on. I said you could wear the coat." Ianto turned to look at him.

"Yes…"

"I said you could wear _the coat_. I didn't say you could wear anything else." Now Jack was grinning wide enough to drive a ship through, and Ianto understood now why the Captain would relinquish his coat so easily. He licked his lips.

"You want me to wear _only_ the coat?" Ianto clarified, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You did say you loved the coat, let's see how much."

"Fine." Ianto took the coat and left the office. Jack followed him as far as the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"If I'm allowed to only wear the coat, then I'll be damned if I give you a show as well!" _That will show him!_ Thought Ianto petulantly, as he made his way to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Jack looked up from the papers he'd been staring at. Lost in his daydreams of Ianto stripping out of his clothes, and sliding his lean, fit form into the old coat had him beyond distracted. He glanced at the clock, wondering just how long it took to remove a suit. From his experience, not long at all, even with Ianto's obsessive desire to fold everything (including his socks!) before getting into bed. A noise at the doorway, like the sound of a throat clearing, drew his attention to the doorway.

And there he stood, like an avenging god of Coat-dom; Ianto Jones in The Coat. Ianto had buttoned it up completely and tied the belt fast. He stood posed in the doorway, with his hands on his hips, as if waiting for permission to enter the room. Jack was taken aback at how truly gorgeous the man was. Even when he was shooting a glare hot enough to melt glass his way.

"Well," Jack said intelligently, completely at a loss for words. Ianto flexed his shoulders, and Jack's heart nearly stopped. When he moved, the fabric swayed and clung, showing off the delineation of Ianto's torso.

"You have very broad shoulders." Ianto commented, moving into the room properly, and gingerly taking a seat. His bare legs stuck out from under the coat, and Jack grinned at the sight of his toes. Ianto had such great hands and feet, it should be a sin.

"Are you going to say something, or just continue to stare at me?" Ianto asked waspishly. His mortification level rose higher than he'd ever experienced before, and he becoming increasingly aware of just how 'excited' he was to be in Jack's coat. Those 51st Century pheromones really pack a wallop, and Ianto was feeling the effects. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, but without pants on, it made for a very uncomfortable situation.

"I like it." Jack said simply, not allowing himself the freedom to put voice to what he'd _really_ been thinking. He walked around the desk to lean against it, positioning himself directly in front of the Welshman.

"You would," Ianto mumbled, but he began to smile. Jack smiled back and bent forward to kiss him. Before Ianto realized, he was on his feet, meeting Jack lip for lip. Hands mixed in hair, gripping, smoothing, petting, before running carelessly across broad shoulders and muscled backs. Ianto groaned quietly when Jack pressed his hips into his. Even through his trousers, the Captain's erection was firm and insistent, and Ianto had only a second before his own arousal reached a fevered pitch.

If this was what Jack's reaction to Ianto in his coat was, Ianto thought, he'd have to wear it more often. Sliding his fingers down Jack's torso, working efficiently and quickly at opening the buttons of his dark blue shirt.

"Too many clothes," Ianto ground out, and Jack's dark chuckle split the tension, bringing the sense of urgency down a peg or two. He helped Ianto get his shirt off, and slid out of his braces along with the sleeves. The shirt fell to the floor, and the normally fastidious Ianto ignored it in favor of attacking the buckle on Jack's belt, and the button of his trousers. Jack chuckled again, and gripped Ianto's shoulders, both to steady himself against the raging lust, and to turn their position, so that Ianto was between Jack and the desk.

He pinned Ianto's ands behind him against the desk, and began to place nibbling little kisses along the younger man's jaw line.

"You… are… certainly… in… a… hurry…" Jack commented thickly, punctuating each word with a kiss.

'Jack," Ianto moaned, and the Captain loosened the belt around Ianto's waist.

"I love how you look right now, you know." Jack said, then pressed in closely to whisper, "So sexy in that coat." They were so near one another that Ianto could feel Jack's heart beating roughly against his own, and his whispered words sent a skittering shiver along Ianto's spine.

One by one, the buttons on Jack's coat came undone, revealing Ianto's milky white flesh with every new inch. A moan grumbled out from Jack as he saw that Ianto had followed his directions to the letter. The Welshman had nothing on underneath.

"Ianto…" Jack murmured, and began trailing his warm, wet, burning kisses down his lover's chest, following the path of the fit torso down…down…down… until he was kneeling in front of Ianto, looking up at him with evil intent gleaming in the depths of his bright blue eyes. Ianto had his head tipped back; gulping breathes making his chest heave as he struggled for composure.

"Jack, what about the paperwork?" He asked, grappling for a purchase on the desk behind him, as the Captain laid kiss after steamy kiss to his stomach and hips.

"It'll keep… but you only get the coat for one night… why waste it with talk?" Jack echoed his earlier commentary, and then put an end to the conversation entirely by lightly running the flat of his tongue along the very tip of Ianto's erection. Ianto groaned again, and put a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him. Jack grinned, and brushed away the restraining hand, repeating his tongue action, and causing Ianto's hips to twitch involuntarily.

"Ja-" Ianto had begun to protest, but then the Captain had his mouth on him completely, and the moisture left his mouth, all blood migrating south of his brain. Jack sucked, nibbled and teased at Ianto's cock, feeling the impending explosion as if he were standing on a fault line. He pulled back and licked down the length of the younger man's shaft, intent on stretching out this experience as long as possible. Ianto gasped when Jack's hands slid up his legs from behind and gripped his rear, pulling him in for a long deep suck. Ianto was finding it more and more difficult to hold back his orgasm, and Jack knew it. His fingers were almost white with the effort of holding himself up, and every time the Captain ran his tongue across the head of Ianto's erection, his knees would buckle, then firm. So Jack kept doing it, not so often as to allow his partner to get used to it, or begin to expect it, but just often enough to increase the sensation with each pass.

Jack gently kneaded the firm flesh in his hands, and then licked Ianto from base to head again, before looking up for a second to see where his beloved tea boy was at. Ianto had his eyes shut tight, his fingers clenched fiercely on the edge of the desk, but when he felt Jack watching him, he opened his eyes. Two sets of blue orbs met, and desire reigned supreme.

"Jack," Ianto's voice was pleading, begging for the Captain to release him from the maelstrom of need, and Jack knew he couldn't continue teasing him anymore. His first kiss was light, assenting and agreeable, wordlessly telling Ianto that he was being kind and giving him what he needed. Ianto understood, and thrust his hips forward, meeting Jack's open lips halfway.

A quick succession of thrusts, and sucks brought Ianto to a shattering orgasm, and with a loud moan, he allowed himself to collapse back against the desk. Jack licked his lips, enjoying the lingering flavor of his lover, and pulled Ianto over to the couch in the corner. Lying down next to the spent young man, Jack held him closely, listening to the creaking sounds of the Hub and the soft thumpity-thump of Ianto's heartbeat as he recouped. Everything was peaceful for that moment, eve if Jack did have a raging hard-on for the man in his arms.

But they had all night, and just now, Ianto needed to rest. When he had his strength back, then they would have time for another round. Suddenly Ianto began to chuckle tiredly, his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

"Give me five minutes…" he murmured through his chuckles. Jack pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"Take your time; we've got all night together."

Ianto smiled softly, and Jack echoed the expression.

"You asked me how much I loved your coat…" Ianto said, exhaustion setting in with a vengeance. Jack smiled wider.

"Yeah, I did."

"I have an answer."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jack was curious.

"I love your coat more than any other piece of clothing in this universe." Ianto said, but Jack got the feeling that his words meant more than they would let on. Jack sighed contentedly and gathered Ianto closer.

"I know exactly what you mean… I feel the same."

Ianto sighed deeply and settled in for a few minutes rest. After all, they may have all night, but Ianto didn't want to waste that time on something as insignificant as sleep… not when there was a world of other possibilities open to them… He wondered just how much Jack would allow happening in the beloved coat…

**End**

* * *

For Jean B, whose idea it was that began it all, and for Michelle, who understands about those silly, little, insignificant things. My love and cookies to both of you!


End file.
